<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking The Lead by ranguvar82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927251">Taking The Lead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82'>ranguvar82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Silence and Strength [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once in a while, Crowley likes to take the lead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Silence and Strength [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking The Lead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taking The Lead</p><p> </p><p>Once in a while, Crowley likes to take the lead. Right now, he’s watching his love as Aziraphale shuffles around the kitchen, humming to himself. He’s so beautiful when he’s like this, free from the hurt inflicted on him by Heaven and by Gabriel. Crowley knows that Aziraphale puts up a brave front, but they both have their scars.</p><p> </p><p>The silent demon steps into the kitchen, bare feet making no sound on the smooth tile. He presses himself against his angel’s warmth, wrapping his arms around him from behind and placing a soft kiss on the nape of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale sighs and leans back into Crowley, eyes fluttering shut as the demon continues kissing, nipping at a sensitive spot that makes the angel’s toes curl. “Hello, my love.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley’s hands slip under the tartan jumper, tracing patterns on Aziraphale’s smooth skin. Aziraphale groans, wiggling against his demon in a way that sets Crowley’s nerves alight. He grabs the jumper in his hands, growling in Aziraphale’s ear, and the angel lifts his arms, allowing Crowley to pull it off over his head. The jumper is discarded on the floor, and Crowley turns his lover around.</p><p> </p><p>Blue eyes meet gold, both sets of pupils blown dark with desire and love. Crowley cups his love’s face, tracing patterns with his fingers, then pulls Aziraphale forward into a deep, slow kiss. Aziraphale whimpers in happiness, fingers trailing along the buttons on Crowley’s shirt, and it falls off.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale watches as Crowley places his hand over the angel’s heart, a brilliant smile on his face. Aziraphale mirrors the action, feeling the steady rhythm of the demon’s heart. While it is true that they don’t need heartbeats, the feel of something so very human, so very them, only strengthens the bonds.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley pulls Aziraphale into an embrace, kissing him, and Aziraphale yelps in happy shock as he’s lifted up and carried bridal style into their bedroom. The demon lays him down on their satin sheets and slithers up his body, eyes bright with love. A snap of fingers and they’re both naked, Aziraphale’s smooth body pressed against Crowley’s scarred one. “Crowley...my dearest love...” Aziraphale gasps as Crowley teases his nipple with a forked tongue, fingers stroking his chest.</p><p> </p><p>‘Love you so much, my Protector, my Guardian, my Angel, let me show you...let me worship you, my Aziraphale, my Everything..’ Crowley Signs, pressing kisses to the angel’s chest, and Aziraphale moans in desire.</p><p> </p><p>“Please...”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley kisses his sternum, his hands stroking Aziraphale’s arms, then down to his legs, and squeezing his soft, plump thighs. Aziraphale moans louder, and Crowley follows his hands down, sucking bruises into every inch of his angel’s skin. “Crowley...” Aziraphale’s voice is dark with lust.</p><p> </p><p>Then Crowley presses his fingers between Aziraphale’s legs, and the angel nearly combusts. While it was true that they both tended to avoid having mortal parts, many centuries of experimentation had led to the discovery that the nerve endings were more than sufficient to bring pleasure. “Crowley...please...”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley settles himself between his love’s legs, sucking kisses into his inner thigh, and Aziraphale grasps his hair, whimpering in anticipation. “Please, my...AAAHHH….” All coherent thought leaves the angel at the feel of his demon’s wicked tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley squeezes Aziraphale’s plump thighs, calling forth their Bond. It wraps around them both, and Crowley slides up his lover. Aziraphale’s eyes are glowing gold, and Crowley feels as though his heart might burst. Even now, millenia later, he still cannot believe how incredibly lucky he is that this perfect angel loves him. He kisses him, fingers tracing words on Aziraphale’s skin.</p><p> </p><p>‘Angel of mine...my guardian dear...’</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Crowley, always, your guardian, no one elses...”</p><p> </p><p>‘To whom our love has brought us here...’</p><p> </p><p>“My demon, my love, my Star Maker...”</p><p> </p><p>‘Forever this day be at my side...’</p><p> </p><p>“Always, forever, until Time stops and beyond, my Silent one...”</p><p> </p><p>‘To light and love, to protect and guide.’</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Crowley, forever, always, yours, always yours, forever...”</p><p> </p><p>The Bond ignites, and Aziraphale howls in ecstasy, Crowley following soon after.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley smiles softly down at his angel. ‘I love you so much, my Protector.’</p><p> </p><p>“As do I, my dearest love.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>